


Surprise Double Date

by StoryTellerNamedNerys



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman/TJ Kippen - Freeform, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerNamedNerys/pseuds/StoryTellerNamedNerys
Summary: Tyrus Week - Day 4, Double DateAfter Marty tells TJ that he's broken up with his girlfriend because he still has feelings for Buffy, TJ goes straight to his boyfriend Cyrus. The two decide to have a surprise, not official, double date with the pair to try to get them to admit their feelings and get together.





	Surprise Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that my stories aren't linked, this is a stand alone fic. TJ and Cyrus being the couple that sets others up makes me happy. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey Cyrus, can I talk to you for a sec?” TJ asks as he arrives at the table in the cafeteria. He nods in greeting to the others, Buffy, Andi and Jonah. 

Cyrus nods, “Course.” They walk out of the cafeteria and into a quiet part of the hallway. “Hey sweetie,” Cyrus say, reaching up to give the taller boy a quick peck on the lips. The taller boy blushes in response. 

Everyone knew they were together now, it was no longer a secret, but still they both get slightly embarrassed when they do any form of PDA, particularly TJ. He may have let go of his tough, scary basketball guy act, but he liked to be able to intimidate people if he needed to, it came in handy. But it was hard to be intimidating when people saw how much he melted around Cyrus. Not that he minded too much, any chance he had to show people he and Cyrus were together, he would.

“Hey Babe,” he pauses, looking around quickly. “I have some big news.”

“Ooooo! What is it?” Excitement filling the shorter boys voice.

“You remember Marty?” Cyrus nods, not yet understanding where TJ is going with this. “I was just talking to him, he said he broke up with his girlfriend because he realised he still likes Buffy.” Cyrus’ jaw dropped.

“NO WAY!” He practically shouts, TJ nods giving confirmation. “We- we have to make this happen. Buffy was talking about him yesterday, about how she felt that she missed out and everything. This is going to be so great!” The taller boy smiles down at him, he was cute when he was like this. Well, TJ thought he was always cute, but when he was excited he was cute times a thousand. “Wait, I never told you Buffy liked Marty, why did you rush to tell me this? How did you know this was important.”

“Firstly, everything involving Buffy is important to you, so I knew this would be,” he gives him a knowing smile. Cyrus looks up lovingly at him, the boys know each other so well. “Secondly, I’m not blind. I was how they were in basketball tryouts, Marty could barely keep his eyes off her, and she was clearly flirting and loving it.” TJ says with a smirk, “Though I don’t know if she was aware she was flirting,” he adds, a hint of confusion in his voice.

“She really wasn’t,” both boys laugh lightly. “Okay so what do we do?” 

A playful smile spreads across TJs face, “I was thinking a surprise double date.”

Cyrus nods, a smile on his face too. “Okay, we meet at The Spoon, I bring Buffy, you bring Marty, and then we’ll just take it from there.” TJ nods, “Oh my gosh this is going to be so great!” Cyrus throws himself into TJs chest, arms wrapping around him. 

“Saturday?” TJ asks as Cyrus pulls away from him, the smaller boy nods. “I’ll text Marty.”

“I’ll ask Buffy now while we eat lunch,” Cyrus states, grabbing TJs empty hand and pulling him back to the group.

“Hey Buffy,” Cyrus starts in a whisper, sitting next to the girl. She turns to face him, more than a little confused about why the boy is whispering and not just talking normally. “You free this Saturday?” 

“Yeah, why?” She answers quietly.

“Come to The Spoon with me?” He pauses, “It’s been awhile since we’ve spent time together?” He knew it hadn’t, they were alone at the spoon together a few days ago, but he needed an excuse.

“Sure,” she replies with a shrug. Cyrus turns to TJ, smiling and giving a small nod, which TJ returns, and shows Cyrus his phone so he can read the screen. He’d text Marty asking if he was free Saturday for lunch at The Spoon, Marty had quickly replied with a yes. Their plan was in motion.

\---

Cyrus and Buffy are already sitting at a booth as TJ and Marty walk through the door of Spoons. 

“Oh!” TJ excliams, faking surprise. “Cyrus, Buffy, what are you guys doing here?” 

“TJ? Hey! I didn’t know you’d be here!” Cyrus states, faking his surprise a little better. 

“You guys always know where each other are,” Buffy states, raising her eyebrows. “What’s going on?”

“Plus you’re really bad actors and I can see straight through this,” Marty says, stepping to stand next to TJ. Buffy suddenly notices his presence. 

“Marty,” it isn’t really a question, it was a statement. She didn’t really know what to say. 

“Hey Buffy,” he replies, slightly shy but it’s barely noticeable. 

“Mind if we join you?” TJ asks, already moving to sit beside Cyrus. TJ gives Cyrus a kiss on the cheek and smiles brightly at how their plan is going, as Buffy slides in the booth to allow Marty to sit by her. “You guys ordered yet?” Cyrus shakes his head. “Great, I’ll go order.” TJ asks what everyone wants then goes up to place the order. 

“Long time no see Buffy,” Marty starts, “Didn’t meet anyone else when you were away that you couldn’t beat did you?”

“We’ve never raced, I would beat you if we did!” She replies, she and Marty smile at each other. 

Cyrus smiles at the pair, he’d thought that this might start off a little awkward, but their competitiveness came right back and there’s no awkwardness at all. 

“What are we talking about?” TJ asks sliding back into the booth, putting an arm around Cyrus. 

“Well, they’ve gone back to their competitive ways like nothing ever happened. Marty here thinks that he would beat Buffy if they were to race, and Buffy says she would win. It’s an age old debate,” Cyrus explains.

“Buffy would win, hands down,” TJ agrees.

“What I-” Marty starts, but is interrupted by the waiter bringing their drinks.

“Your food will be out in a sec,” he says after placing the drinks on the table, and heading back to the counter. The group say thanks as he walks away. 

“Come on TJ! We both know I would win.” Marty states, trying to get someone on his side.

“I’m staying out of it,” TJ shakes his head, a smile on his face. “I’ve been on the wrong side of Buffy before, I’m not going there again.” Buffy smiles at him the turns to smirk at Marty, eyes screaming ‘I told you so.’

The waiter comes back with their food, putting it all down before quickly walking away.

“You still don’t order fries?” Buffy asks, rhetorical, Marty simply smiles at her. Cyrus and TJ smile at each other, this was going well so far. “You want half of mine? You always want them,” She states matter of fact.

“You know they taste better when I steal them from you and you pretend not to notice,” Marty replies with a bright, wide smile. They’ve fallen back into their old habits as if nothing has happened, as if it hasn’t been months since they last spoke. 

Cyrus gently nudges TJs shoulder with his own while watching the pair. Him and TJ were good at this, they’d done a nice thing. Buffy rolls her eyes, but her amusement is clear. Neither Buffy or Marty really pay any attention to Cyrus or TJ, the boys start to wonder if they’ve been forgotten. 

“Why haven’t you guys raced to find out once and for all whos the fastest?” TJ asks, innocently. 

“Because it could ruin what we have,” Buffy states matter-of-fact.

Marty sighs and faces her, a serious expression across his face. “Do we have anything to ruin anymore?” TJ and Cyrus lean back, trying to blend into the booth seats. Feeling as though this wasn’t a conversation for them to hear, but that they still wanted to hear. Both boys aware of the seriousness of this conversation, and how both Buffy and Marty would probably prefer to have it in private, but they don’t move. 

Buffy stares at the boy, unsure what to say. Yes, obviously they have something to lose, she likes him and doesn’t want to lose him, not again. But he has a girlfriend, so she can’t exactly say that. 

“Buffy, I told you that I liked you. That I wanted more than what we had. That we were over halfway to a relationship anyway. And you turned me down.”

“This is one-hundred percent a conversation we shouldn’t be hearing,” TJ whispers very, very quietly to the boy beside him.

“I know, it seems like it’s a private conversation,” Cyrus agrees, and pauses. “But, Buffy would tell me about it later, and Marty or I would tell you too. So really, by witnessing it we’re saving everyone time and energy,” his voice barely above a whisper as he watches Buffy and Marty just look at each other. He doesn’t want to distract them from each other. 

“I like the excuse,” TJ nods. “I’ll add it to the list of things you’re good at that I love, and find useful,” he adds. Cyrus’ cheeks turn a light shade of red. 

“Shh stop flirting, I don’t want to miss anything,” he replies, though he’s unable to hide the blush and smile on his face as TJ gently kisses the top of his head. He loves it when TJ does that. 

Both Buffy and Marty continue, oblivious to TJ and Cyrus’ little chat. “I’m sorry,” she says, “I,” she sighs. “You have a girlfriend now anyway.”

Marty watches the girls facial expressions, able to see that she seems upset by the idea. “Uh- no actually,” her expression picks up a little bit. “I broke up with her a couple days ago.” He pauses, watching her still, she watches him too. Both unsure of where this is going, but both hopeful. “I broke up with her because I still like you. I never really got over you Buffy.”

Buffys eyes go wide as Cyrus excitedly taps TJs leg under the table, making the boy smile too. 

“Marty, I-” She looks at him, and lets out a deep breath, trying to regain some composure, she isn’t use to being like this. “I like you too,” Marts eyes go wide.

Cyrus taps even harder and quicker on TJs leg, it’s the only way he can try to contain some excitement. 

“So, what do we do now?” Buffy asks, slight shyness in her voice. TJ never thought he’d really hear Buffy be shy, it was odd, endearing, but odd.

“We go on a date,” he says with a smile. “And this is not counting as our first date despite them setting it up as a double date,” he states turning back to the boys. He’s met with smiling faces. “I saw straight through this the moment I saw they were here.”

“I should have known,” Buffy said, directing it solely at Cyrus.

“In our defence,” he starts, “You should be thanking us!”

“We should?” Buffy asks, raising her eyebrows, though a happy smile plays on her face.

“Yep,” he confirms. “See if we hadn’t done this then you guys would have spent months in this ‘will they, won’t they’ scenario. Neither of would have said anything for months, even though the rest of us can clearly see it.” Cyrus smiles at the pair, “So we really just saved everyone time, and speed it up a little.” TJ swings his arm over the smaller boy proudly, he did well getting them out of that.

“I’m sorry, how many months did you guys go without telling each other you liked each other? Everyone could tell! Even Jonah.” Buffy says with a smile, and a mixture of seriousness and playfulness mixed in her voice. 

“It’s different,” Cyrus argues. 

“Oh yeah? How?” Buffy asks, voice full of happiness and playfulness. Marty and TJ smile at the pair.

“It’s us,” he says simply, throwing a baby tater into his mouth. All four of them start to laugh, TJ places another kiss on the top of Cyrus’ head.

“I’m still not use to TJ being cute and nice and coupley,” Marty whispers to Buffy, who nods her head. 

“Yeah, I’d say you get use to it but it still catches me off guard sometimes.” Buffy whispers back as she watches the pair in front of her. “We’re not going to be as cutesy and sickening as them are we?”

“No,” Marty says, watching them too, “We’ll be much, much worse.” Buffy rolls her eyes and gently nudges him while they both laugh.

“Okay who wants more baby taters and milkshakes?” Cyrus asks standing up and moving past TJ.

“Me!” The three shout in unison, making them all laugh together again.


End file.
